Drops Of Jupiter
by Tomatehispipe
Summary: For RestInChaos....She waited in the bus stop, listening to her ipod. As a familiar red-haired boy took a seat next to her. KuramaOC One-shot
1. 10 minute talk

Third Person

She sat there for a while, waiting for her bus as the sun shined on her. Quite surprised that she isn't sunburnt yet. Sighing, she held her wrist up wanting to check the time.

Chuckling, she remembered her friend telling a joke on it, numerous times.

"_Taylor! Taylor!" Her friend exclaimed._

"_...."_

_  
"TAYLOR!!"_

_  
"What?!"_

"_Ask me what time it is!!"_

_  
Sighing, she already knew what she's gonna say next. "...What time is it?.." Taylor asked dully with a frown._

_Her friend held up her wrist with a grin. "Time to get a new watch!" _

_Then again, it was better than the "Guess what, Chicken butt" joke._

Sometimes, even boredom can make the un-funniest things, _funny._

Putting the ear plugs in, she held her ipod and and found her favourite song to play.

"_Now that she's back in the atmopshere, with drops of jupiter in her hair."_

Taylor closed her eyes, even listening to this song for days wouldn't be a problem to her.

"_And that she's back from that soul vacation, tracing her way through the constellation.."_

"Morning." Someone sat down and greeted her.

Turning her head around, she froze as she saw the red haired boy.

"K-kurama-san.." She stuttered as he smiled at her.

_Great, Kurama Shuichi is siting next to me in the bus stop... _Taylor thought, her heart beat started to pound fast. Then started to take no notice of the song playing on her ipod.

Taylor bit her bottom lip, the school's most popular, hottest, smartest guy, not to mention her _current crush_ right now. Currently, sitting _next_ to her, waiting at the bus stop.

_**Alone.**_

Sometimes she wonder if such a perfect person like him even exist, as if he doesn't have any flaws in his life.

Taylor took a deep breath and let it out , a mixture of jealousy and getting some relaxation.

Closing her eyes, she decided to pay attention to her ipod song.

"_Since her return from the stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June.."_

It started to get a bit better, but still kept thinking about Kurama sitting next to her.

She opened her eyes, glanced at him and quickly looked back somewhere else. Kurama sat there, patiently, waiting for the bus.

He was staring in mid-air with his arms folded and legs on top of another. She started to wonder what he was thinking.

Sighing, she tried to pay more attention to her song. Avioding to blush any deeper and let Kurama notice.

"_She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo. Reminds me that there's room to grow..."_

Paying more attention to the song did work, she started to mouth the words as it sang.

"_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane."_

Kurama blinked, noticing the girl beside him was nodding her head while mouthing some words in song. He titled his head, staring at her for a while.

"_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land."_

As she mouthed the words, she glanced at Kurama who was staring at her. Blushing slightly, she pretened she didn't see it. But noticed Kurama's mouth started to move, about to take off her ear plugs and hear what he was saying, her eyes was still as she realized he was mouthing the same words along as her.

"_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day..."_

They both faced each other and started to mouth the words together.

Finishing the chorus, Taylor took the ear plugs out.

"You know this song?" She asked.

Kurama smiled, "Yea, its my favourite song." He replied.

"Oh, me too..." Taylor said.

His smile didn't fade away, but turned his head around and started to stare at the sky. "You know the meaning behind this song?"

"Um.." She went quiet for a while, remembering her friend metioning something about it. But didn't seem to remember. "Not really..."

He sighed, "The singer...He said the song was inspired by his mother's death...The opening lines came to him in a dream.."

She blinked, "I didn't know that.."

He looked back at her with a smile, "Well, now you do."

Taylor faced somewhere else, "Y-yea.." She blushed slightly seeing Kurama's smile.

"Mother's love...Its a love that you naturally obtain. Dont you think?..."

Taylor nodded, "However on some rare cases, it's not."

"Oh?"

"Child abuse isn't just something fathers do, you know. Some fathers, and some mothers abuse their children."

Kurama chuckled, "Nearly forgot about that..."

…........

Twas awrkward silence.

"Mind...If I borrow that?.." Kurama asked politely.

"Borrow?.."

"Your ipod?"

"Sure." She said, handing him her ipod.

He took it and plugged the ear phones it in his ear, fiddling with the touch screen. He found the song he desired, sat back, closed his eyes and relaxed with a sigh.

Taylor started to stare at him, long red hair. Casual clothing yet it looks formal, beautifully sculpted face. Absolutely no flaws at all.

Stopping the beat tapping with his fingers, he opened his eyes and looked at Taylor. Who quickly looked away.

Smiling, he closed his eyes and continued to listen to the song.

Sighing, now she had nothing to do but waited. Within a few minutes, a bus came and stopped.

Kurama opened his eyes, "Oh, I got to go." He stood up and threw his bag over one shoulder and climbed on the bus, but stopped half way and turned around. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?.."

"Its Taylor." She replied.

He smiled with a nodd. "Taylor." He gave the bus driver a few coins and found a seat at the back. The bus made a hissing noise and drove away.

Taylor watched as the bus left, with a realization. She gasped, "He's got my ipod!"

Back on the bus, Kurama leaned on the window, still listening to the same song. Watching the scenery flash by him.

"Taylor.." He mummered her name to himself with a smile.

"_Guess I have to return your ipod.."_


	2. Sequel to the oneshot

Third Person

"Hey." Neji said, sitting down infront of Taylor.

She was eating her bento lunch, couldn't be able to talk. Taylor nodded in reply.

"I was thinking.." Neji began to speak again, "You...Want to-"

"TAYLOORR-CHAN!!" Taylor turned around, receiving a huge glomp on the floor.

Neji's eye twitched, it was all _great_ timing.

"I found chuu!" Her friend shouted, sitting on her.

"..Get off me." She said.

Giggling, she stood up and sat next to Taylor's spot. Her expression quickly changed as she saw the person sitting infront. "Neji? What the hell are you doing here?"

He glared at her, "I should be asking you that question.."

"Well. Cause I'm her friend! And friends are suppose to sit together!"

Taylor sat back on her seat, silently eating while observing the argument. _A little too much salt?... _She thought, giving a little taste to the teriyaki sauce.

"Destiny boy!"

"Candy freak!"

"Long...Hair.....Uh....Freak!"

Neji was about to insult her on her obession of anime and manga, but since Taylor also had the same obession, he didn't say it. "Fujoshi!"

Her mouth hung open, "I'm proud to be one!...And how is that an insult?!"

"To you it is."

"Bastard!"

Kurama silently walked over to them and sat next to Taylor, "What're they arguing about?" He asked.

"It happens daily." She replied, but blushed when she realized it was Kurama. "S-shuichi-san.."

Kurama smiled, "You dont have to use formalities. Just Shuichi or Kurama would be fine."

Taylor nodded, "Okay..."

"DONT MAKE ME CUT THAT HAIR OF YOURS!"

Neji growled, "You dont have the guts to!"

"By the way, here's your ipod." Kurama said, taking it out of his pockets, handing her it.

Taylor blinked. "Thanks.." She said, accepting it.

Neji, he noticed Kurama started to have a convosation with Taylor. "Forget it." He said, sitting back down.

Mystery sat back down and poked her tounge out, which revealed the chewed up food she had in her mouth. Neji looked at her with a disguist, but ignored.

"Taylor, as I was s

* * *

ying...Do you want to go the movies with me?" He asked.

She blushed slightly, "Sorry...But Kurama has already asked me.."

Neji glared at Kurama, who didn't take notice of the glare at all.

"Oh! Can I come along?!" Mystery said.

Taylor sighed. "Well...You...Can ask Kurama."

Mystery then looked at Kurama. "So...Can I?"

"Erm...Well, Uzumaki-san. You.."

"Of course, I'll come along to." Neji suggested.

Taylor's eye twitched. _Well, at least Kurama is going.._

* * *

"Ohh! Lets get candies first!" Mystery shrieked, dragging Taylor to another section in the movies, leaving Kurama and Neji there.

_**Alone.**_

"..."

"..."

"So, Neji-san. What movie do you want to see?.." Kurama asked, being the polite one.

He shrugged. "I dont mind.."

"..."

"..."

Neji turned around and glared at Kurama. "If you are trying to get Taylor as your girlfriend, forge-" Before he finished his sentence, a load of different types of candies of, jelly bean, and real jelly. Chocolate, M and Ms smashed onto his face. "..."

After a awkward while of silence, Kurama sweatdropped, Neji grew an anime vein. Taylor tried to hold in a laughter, while Mystery bursted out in laughter.

Neji spat out a chocolate bean in his mouth, brushing off the candies on his head.

"...Lets and watch the movie!" Mystery said, running off before Neji decides to go all angus on her again.

While watching the movie, Neji wouldn't help but to glance at Taylor and Kurama. (Who both sat next to each other.)

"Stop staring, its rude." Mystery stated, eating her popcorn.

Oh, and he got seated next to the very side, with a middle aged man next to him, and with Mystery on the other side.

And when he sees the person who organized the seating plans....Well, they're just unfortunate.

"Taylor, come with me to the bathroom?"

She shrugged. "Sure, the movie is getting bored anyways."

"Ehehe...Come with me...Bathroom.."

Instantly, Taylor went deadpan. "Do you want to go to the bathroom or not?"

"Hold this." Mystery handed her box of popcorn to Neji, who narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

"Okay, when Neji comes here. You're going to run back into the movie, declare your undying love for Kurama and-"

"Wait, undying love?"

She frowned. "Crush, feelings. Whatever."

Taylor sighed. "Are you sure this is going to work?.."

"Unless you're going to like Neji instead." Mystery said, pushing Taylor back into the movie. Sighing, she opened the door and went back inside the movies, looking for her seat in the darkness.

As soon as she turned around, Neji stood infront of her. "Where's she?"

"Where's who?"

"Taylor."

"What about Taylor?"

"Where **is** she?"

"Who **is** she?"

"Taylor."

"...What about Taylor?"

Neji's eye twitched, another reason to make her life a hell.

"Okay!...She went to the book store!"

"The book store?...Alone?"

Mystery nodded. "Alone...And Kurama's back in the movies."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her, then dashed off to find Taylor.

"Idiot.." She shook her head, going back into the movies.

Taylor yawned, the fifth time; of what she has been counting. Shifting on her seat, to make herself comfortable. She relaxed, then closed her eyes and drifting off to a sleep. As she did so, a few minutes later. Taylor's head fell to the left, thudding onto Kurama's shoulders. He blinked, then looked at his shoulder, Taylor leaned on to it, he smiled. Realizing she's asleep.

Mystery, was playing games on her phone.

Neji, was looking around in the book store, like the idiot Mystery said he is.

In conclusion, the movie, is boring.

* * *

"Wait, thats it?!" Neji yelled, pointing at the one-shot above.

"Mhm.." Mystery nodded. "Great ending?"

"What?! I didn't even get to ask Taylor out at the end!"

"Well, its mainly a Kurama one-shot.."

He growled, stomped off to somewhere else.

"Pfft, idiot." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Who?" Taylor asked, jumping out from no where.

"Neji, he-"

"Oi Kurama! I kissed your girl!"

"Now where did that sound familiar.."

Kurama was about to say something, when Taylor stopped them. "Neji! Stop!" She said. "The one-shot is over!"

He growled. "Taylor, get out of the way."

"You know...Kurama can go Youko on you! The one-shot has ended.."

"I dont care!"

And then, the fighting over Taylor began again.

Mystery sighed, then walked over to them. "Stop! I have a solution to this!"

"You two can fight over Taylor...By a thumb wrestle."

"....."

"....."

All of them frowned at her.

"Okay okay!" She said.

"_**Ever heard of a threesome?"**_


End file.
